


Midnights

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, Soooo FLUFF, Stydia Secret Santa 2017, and i miss them, i love my kids so much, this was inspired by rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: Stiles and Lydia + midnights.





	Midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiastxles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/gifts).



> Written for the Stydia Secret Santa 2017.
> 
> Thank you Blair for organizing this amazing project. 
> 
> I had the idea for this fic a few months ago but I was really busy with college. This project was a great motivation for me to take my mind off things for a while and write about my favourite OTP, so thank you for that. 
> 
> And as I said in the tags I was inspired by a short story written by Rainbow Rowell.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Michael Bublé's Christmas album because that's probably the only thing I listen to on December.
> 
> Fer, I really enjoyed writing this fic and from the bottom of my heart I hope you like it as much as I do. 
> 
> I'm lydiamarkin on tumblr and summrcohen on twitter, let's talk about stydia :)

December 31, 2011.  

It feels foreign to be in Scott McCall’s basement when she is only friends with two people in this party. Allison, her new friend, the one who texted her forty-five minutes ago  _I can’t believe you didn’t tell me had no plans and Lydia, I’m serious, you can’t be alone tonight, if you don’t come I’ll pick you up_.  It’s fascinating how things change, Lydia always has plans, especially for New Year’s Eve because her parents were never at home when they were together and now, after the divorce, her mother travels two days after Christmas, leaving Lydia home alone for majority of winter break.  

In fact, she had plans. Plans that involved her boyfriend but he was acting so stupid lately that it was easier to eliminate whatever they had agreed on doing.  Jackson would not listen to her and they would end up doing something super boring for her. She’d rather stay at home with Prada, drinking her mom’s expensive wine and watching old episode of The Hills than being with someone who didn’t value her. She’s Lydia Martin and she deserves better.  

There’s also Danny. She never though he and Scott were friends but considering that they both are in the lacrosse team so it makes sense.  

Well, kinda.  

This is different from the parties she usually goes, it’s modest. And it is a lot different from the massive parties she usually throws. Scott is not popular at school, people know him and people seen to respect him but it’s not like they gossip about him in the girl’s bathroom and he only hangs out with his best friend while they’re at school. It seems like everyone is friends here – it’s not like half of the school was invited. The basement isn’t that big, the walls are yellow and there’s a grey couch where Allison and Scott are sited, whispering things in each other’s ears. There’s a big digital watch on the wall near the staircase, it shows the seconds too, and it’s going to be really helpful soon but right now those tiny numbers changing so fast are giving Lydia a headache. Maybe there’s only fifteen people at this party and she doesn’t remember the last time she threw a party so small. It’s nice, though. Friendlier.  

She can see more familiar faces. Mandy, a girl who’s in her history class is there, they never talked but they smiled when they saw each other. Scott’s best friend is sited on the floor, computer on the coffee table adjusting the playlist, “Scott, you seriously ignored the list of songs I sent you?” he said looking at this friend who yes, still was in the couch with Allison. She can see Isaac Lahey across the room, drinking a beer with a guy she doesn’t remember the name.  

She grabs a drink and goes to a corner of the room, back on the cold wall, and thinks how rude it would be to leave a little early. She didn’t know they were friends and she feels lousy for never paying attention. It’s nice watching those people who seen so comfortable with each other but it’s kinda awkward to stay there without talking to anyone. She truly doesn’t remember the last time she felt awkward.  It’s not like they care about how popular she is and it’s not like she can be her true self around everyone, especially since Danny is there too. He would notice and it would ruin her reputation. It would be easier if no one knew her.  

She decides to look at her phone so it wouldn’t look like she’s staring. There’s a few messages from her mom and she replies immediately. There’s also a message from her dad and two from Jackson, saying that she was being childish for not going with him. She ignores both. She scrolls though her Instagram feed and then cheek some of Neil Gaiman’s recent tweets.  

As she puts her phone on the pockets of her purple dress she sees a guy with buzzcut hair coming in her direction.  

“Hi, I’m Stiles.” He seems nervous, she doesn’t know why.

Oh.

 _"It would be nice to hang out, you know, the four of us"_ , Allison said once when they were about to go to the cinema, _"besides, I think Stiles has a crush on you."_  

“I know.” she replies disinterested.

“How?”

“We’ve studied together since kinder garden?” There’s a mean tone in her voice but she didn’t mean to but sometimes it’s just so effortless.  

“Yeah, yeah, I just never realized that you might actually remember. Anyways, do you want something to drink?”

She lifts her drink so he could see it. “I’m fine, thanks.”  

“Ok,” he takes a moment to think, “I’m gonna tell you a secret.” His eyes moved away from her for the first time since they started talking. “See Isaac over there?”

“Yeah.” Across the room, Isaac was standing really close to a girl, he seemed pleased.  

“He’s talking to that new girl, Malia.”

“Uhum,” She’s not really sure where this is going but she is too smart, she knows what Stiles is doing. He is distracting her. He knows her best friend is with is best friend and she is isn’t close to anybody else at this party. It should make her offended but it doesn’t look like he’s doing this for pity, it seems like he’s interested in talking to her, so she appreciates the gesture.  

“They been flirting since she transferred here, November, I think. And now he’s going to kiss her. Well, not now now. Now as at midnight.”  

She pays attention to then for a second. Malia’s been talking nonstop and it seems like they are getting along. “That’s awful.”

“What?” he asks.

“Using New Year’s Eve as an excuse to kiss her.” She explains.  

“Well, it’s not because of New Year’s.” He replies, like this is obvious.  

“Yet he’s using it because he’s probably not brave enough to do it in other situation.”

“You just gave me another reason to annoy Isaac” she notices that he gives a real laugh for the first time, “thank you. I mean it Lydia, thank you.”

She laughs at how serious he’s pretending to be.

“Does she want to kiss him?”

This is good. This conversation is extremely appealing. She has to admit, talking to Stiles is a good way of passing time. Soon is midnight and then she can give a good excuse to Allison and leave the party without being unpolite.  

“Yeah. At least that’s what I got from Cora. Otherwise it would be really awkward.”

“Yeah, like it already isn’t.”  

“Elaborate.”

“There’s many ways this could go,” they are in the corner of the room, observing their friends, she points to them, “but notice how she’s looking at him.”

“How?”

“Are you dumb?” she asks with banter.

“Not a genius like you but definitely not dumb.”

She chooses to ignore it. There’s no way he knows how smart she really is. She tries to hide pretty well so it’s unlike someone she doesn’t even have conversations while they’re at school could know. Lydia is smart enough to know that people don’t really care about what she thinks, what she really thinks, so it’s simpler to impersonate someone who doesn’t care about grades, science or even the world.  

“Ok,” Lydia says in a way that it’s so analytical, as if she’s saying all the facts she’s like _Kiss Me_ and if she wants to she should just do it already but my point is, she might think it’s cheesy if he waits until midnight.“

He considers what she said for a minute, “Do you think it’s cheesy?”

“I’m not giving the _Kiss Me_ look to anyone.”

“Of course.”

“But yeah," she laughs, "I think it’s cheesy.”  

“We could bet.”

“Are you going to bet on your friends’ love life?” This could be fun, she thought but didn’t mention it.  

“Ok, Isaac is definitely not my friend and I’m still getting to know Malia. My point is, we’re not going to interfere. We’re just going to analyze.”

“You also want to take notes? She says with banter and becomes aware of how easy it is to talk to Stiles.   

"Nah, they’re not interesting enough for a psychologic research. But, you know, there’s always plan B.”

“What’s plan B?”

“We could go talk to Allison and Scott.”

She looks for her friends, who still are in the couch, but now making out.

No, thank you. “Plan A is way better.”

“Same. So, what you think it’s gonna happen?”

“What are we betting?”  

“I don’t know, if you win what do you want?”

“When.”

“Probably not but ok.”

“Stiles,” she gives him a look and laughs, “probably yes.”

“I hate to admit but knowing you it’s probably yeah but if some crazy thing happens and you’re wrong I want to read your work on riemann hypothesis.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She lied and hated how she could see the brightness on his eyes.  

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it but you shouldn’t pretend you’re not this crazy genius who’s probably gonna win a Nobel Prize someday and this is probably way out of line but I hate seeing you doing that to yourself.”

“Nobel doesn’t have a prize for mathematicians. Fields Metal is the one I will be winning.”

“I’m sure you will.”  

It’s the first time she tells anyone and the person doesn’t question her, or asks if its too difficult.  

“Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I’m good with keeping secrets, but don’t expect me to shut up on our ten-year reunion about how you just won the most amazing prize ever.”

“Well, there’s a disagreement about that.”

“About what?”

“Fields Medal being the most amazing.”

“Of course, it is, otherwise it wouldn’t deserve you.”

“I never said what I want when I win.”

“Shoot.”

“I’m gonna explain riemann hypothesis to you.”

“That’s what you want?”

“You know my secret, if I remember anything about us while we were kids is that you won’t shut up when you want something so if eventually you’re gonna read what I wrote you better understand it.”

“Okay,” he says and drinks his beer, he thinks about making a comment about Lydia remembering him when they were kids but if she remembers that far she probably also remembers that he has the biggest crush on her.“I bet Isaac will kiss Malia on midnight.”

“I bet that won’t happen.”

“Be more specific.”

“What? No.”

“I’m betting on one thing, yours could go in a million ways.”

“Well, you said yourself that I’m smart.”

  
They both laugh shyly and drink their drinks and wait until everyone starts counting down the seconds.

Turns out, Malia kisses Isaac five seconds before midnight and Lydia wins the bet.

“Happy New Year, Lydia.”

“Happy New Year, Stiles.”  

 

December 31, 2012.  

There’s fifteen minutes left of this year and it’s way too hot for a December night. There’s a few clouds in the sky and the drive from her house to Scott’s was stellar.

“I think this is going to turn into a tradition.” Stiles says, they are in Scott’s basement there’s many fairy lights in the room (Lydia’s idea).

“What?” Asks Lydia, turning her head to look at her friend. Hiding the fact that she was looking at his cupids bow.  

“Us here, instead of there.” He points across the room, where most people are.

They’ve got extremely close this year. It started after winter break, Scott and Allison invited them to brunch because _“you two are our best friends so it makes sense that you’re best friends too – or at least friends.”_ So they went out with Allison and Scott and it was quite fun. And the countless hours on a coffee shop where Lydia explained Riemann Hypothesis to him helped too. He didn’t believe at first that she would do it but three days later he received a text from her. I think it’s time for my price. He jumped out of bed and his heart never beaten so fast. Stiles knew it would be easy for him to understand so this whole thing would be over quickly, for one second he though maybe he could play dumb but he saw the smile on her face every time he made an interesting question. He had one opportunity to make a good impression on Lydia Martin and he kinda feels like it worked out.  It did.

They’re on a small couch, sharing a beer. Lydia’s legs are on Stiles’ lap and his hand is on her knee. It’s easy to be this comfortable at Scott’s house.  

It’s crazy to think that this time last year the only memories she had of him were the ones they made when they were in kindergarden. It’s complicated to think about a time when they weren’t best friends. Now they have a thousand of shared memories, late study dates, weekends at Lydia’s lake house, road trips with Scott and Allison. It feels like a lifetime but it’s only been a year.  

“It’s warmer here,” she lies and places her head on his shoulders, he holds her closer, “and besides, you’d rather talk to me about interesting topics instead of make small talk with everyone else.”

“True but Scott is asking us to be with more alive I guess.”

"How?”

“In case you didn’t realize, we didn’t actually talk to anyone besides each other since we arrived.”  

Wow. Sometime was genuinely easier to be in their own world. “Really?”  

“Didn’t you notice?”  He asks, voice soft as ever. He grabs his phone, unlocks it and shows her the texts.  

From: Scott. 11:50pm.

_It’s almost midnight._

From: Scott. 11:55pm.

_Dude, it’s a party.  I only saw you two leave that couch to grab drinks._

From: Scott. 11:55pm.

_Stiles._

_Are you and Lydia gonna be judging people all night?_

From: Stiles. 11:55pm.  

_We’re not judging people. You probably just heard a random comment about Isaac. And besides, why are we texting? We’re at the same party._

From: Scott. 11:56pm.

_It doesn’t look like we are._

_I was texting and you were ignoring me._

From: Stiles. 11:57pm.

_Details._

From: Scott. 11:57pm.  

_Just come here when it’s midnight. you and lydia._

“Good thing is that he can’t blackmail us.”

“Actually, he knows too much about me, it might even be dangerous.”

“It’s Scott.”

“So, you don’t believe my best friend could blackmail us?”

“Nope.”  

“But we should go,” he leaves the couch and gives her his hand, she misses him as soon as his body isn’t next to hers so she rolls her eyes so he doesn’t notice her disappointment, “I can make you hot chocolate later.”

“I was waiting for this.”

“I know, now get your cute little ass from there.”

They walk towards their friends, the group is a little different this year. Scott and Allison broke up but they’re being mature about it. There’s a new girl – Kira – from their history class who hangs with them now. She have been flirting with Scott lately, Lydia noticed. She seems nice.  

Erica and Boyd are back. Cora is strangely more social with them.  

This past year she also became closer to Isaac. At first, just to piss Stiles off because it was funny but she actually found a great friendship.  

They all decide to go outside to watch the fireworks – Scott’s annoying neighbor has the best ones in Beacon Hills. The group stand in a circle, waiting for midnight, it’s kinda funny actually. It’s like waiting for something new but Lydia is quite happy with her life at the moment. She doesn’t need changes.

She’s standing near Allison, with her arms crossed with her best friend’s. Across from them is Scott and Stiles and she thinks how good it is to have them in her life.  

The countdown starts. Suddenly everyone is hugging and shit.  

She doesn’t know how it happened but Stiles and Malia are kissing.  

She feels something on her stomach, she doesn’t know why but she doesn’t wanna see the two kissing. It doesn’t make sense, they barely talk outside the group.  

Yeah, this year probably is going to be different- and not in the way she wanted to.  

“Happy New Year, guys” Scott shouts.  

She has a feeling it isn’t going to be that good.

 

December 31, 2013.  

 

Lydia is mad – no, no. She’s furious. There’s only two people in the entire world who have already seem Lydia in the level of furiousness she’s in right now: her mom and dad. Her mom when she was little and mad about something stupid she doesn’t even remember; her dad, a few days before he left. But what’s making her more vehement is that she’s frustrated. Every little thing is annoying her because she has to go to this stupid party with her marvelous friends and pretend that the entire universe is working on her side. For the first time in two years they’re not going to Scott’s house and Lydia considers this a disaster because a) it’s warm and familiar and Christmassy and his mom buys her favorite wine and pretends nothing happened. Bless Melissa McCall. And b) She’s never been inside Derek’s loft before, probably no one have besides Scott and Isaac. If she knew his place – or even any apartment in his building it would be easy to create a safe space – somewhere no one would notice her.  Her safe space in Scott’s house is the upstairs bathroom but she never needed to use it. Two years ago she decided this would be the place she would run to if things got too complicated at the party but few seconds before deciding that she would go upstairs Stiles started a conversation with her and changed everything.  

Her safe space in her house used to be the pool. When she was a kid she would dive and pretend she was a mermaid and nothing else mattered. It was only her and her imagination. She used to pretend she was Ariel and had a whole kingdom to explore. When she grew up her safe space became her dad’s library, she used to spend countless hours there reading books and listening to music, especially in the summer. But then her dad left and every time she enters the room she feels like throwing up.  

Now she thinks her safe space in her house is her room, there’s no specific reason behind it, she just loves the purple walls and the fact that it feels like it’s her own universe.  She can read her books in peace.  

Her safe space in Stiles’ house is the only one someone can easily find her.

It’s the only one she’s glad someone can find her because it’s not just her safe place – it’s his too.  

It’s his mystery board and bizarre old cases they try to solve without his dad finding out.  

It’s the way he untangled the red string from her finger when she didn’t believe in herself.  

It’s his soft bed and the countless nights they’ve spent on it.  

Studying. Talking. Sleeping.

Not kissing.

That’s what is annoying her. She should not feel this way about her best friend. She likes to think that she’s mad at herself for feeling what she’s feeling but in reality, she’s mad at Stiles for always being there for her, for whispering in her ear when they’re about to fall asleep. She’s mad because sometimes he gives her that look, with his hazelnut eyes, that makes her believe she’s the only girl in the world for him and she doesn’t know what to do with that information.  

She’s upset because sometimes it feels like they’re not that close anymore. She feels like can’t just go to his house and have dinner with him and his dad and just stay there watching movies until they fall asleep. Everything they used to do feels foreign. Long drives on the jeep feels longer because it’s not just the two of them anymore. So, no jokes, no music, no Lydia in the passenger seat.  

It’s so out of character for them, they used to be best friends but know she feels like she’s holding on a memory.  

A good memory, at least.

Suddenly, Stiles started to spend more time with Malia and she felt alone, especially during summer, when Allison went again to France. She spent a lot of time watching movies with Kira, having dinner with Scott and Isaac but the person she wanted the most wasn’t available.  She actually went to the lake house and stayed there alone for an entire week.  

Stiles and Malia broke up on Halloween night before the party on Allison’s house, she never asked the reason or if it was mutual. There is a part of hers that it is still curious but she’s also afraid of getting hurt again. What if he didn’t want to break up? What if he still liked Malia?  

She fakes a smile because she’s Lydia Martin, no one can know that she’s hurt. Well, of course Allison knows but every time she mentions anything about it Lydia changes the subject.  

It’s easier this way.  

If she doesn’t talk about it she probably will stop thinking about it.  

Hopefully.  

She’s so mad that she left the party.  

Well, she didn’t actually leave it, Allison would kill her. Lydia just said she needed fresh air. Scott, Kira and Malia were talking, so they probably didn’t even notice. Stiles did, though, but she’s been avoiding him all night.  

She arrived at Derek’s house with Allison and Isaac and made small talk with almost everyone – Cora, Boyd, Erica, etc. His loft is bigger than what she expected but it does not look like someone actually lives there, there’s minimal furniture and no pictures. It’s a great place to throw a party, though. He’s going to leave once Cora goes to college – or is it a gap year? She doesn’t remember – but still, this place needed a decoration as soon as possible, it doesn’t look like a home.

Then she spent nearly an hour playing “who has the worst love life”. Isaac thinks he is in love with Allison but she’s dating Scott on and off since sophomore year and Scott is like a brother to him.  Lydia knows she’s in love with her best friend, who was dating someone until like two months ago. She also knows he doesn’t feel anything about her. Maybe he did when they were younger but now it’s she’s not sure. In her mind, he was no longer the boy who would do anything and everything for her. They call it a tie and drink two shots of pure vodka.  

So, yeah, she’s outside Derek’s apartment and thank god for California’s weather. There’s a small park nearby and she walks toward it. It’s kinda abandoned even though the neighborhood is very nice. It’s a good place to think when it’s not full of kids.  

But the truth is, she doesn’t want to be alone with her thoughts.  

She doesn’t want to feel alone anymore.  

She hears someone walking and honestly, she’s tired and she doesn’t need to turn around to know it’s Stiles.

“Lyds.”

It’s been a while since he used this nickname but it’s so familiar that makes her heart aches in a good way.  

“Hi.” Her voice was still and she faked a smile before saying anything and according to the look on his face he knows it. Of course, he knows it. He knows her better than anyone in the world.  

Stiles seems quiet, he’s not talking non-spot as usual. He sits on the yellow swing next to her. The atmosphere is nice and the view is even better.  

“I figured you may want some hot chocolate since it’s cold here.”

She nodded. “Not cold enough, though.”

“Here,” he hands her a white mug with hot chocolate, “I remembered your mini marshmallows.”  

She has no idea how he made hot chocolate on Derek’s kitchen. To be honest, she didn’t even imagine he had things there. She didn’t see anything but alcohol. She accepts the drink because it’s the best in the world. It’s an old recipe from his mom, he told her once when they were watching the stars on his back yard and there was no one else in the world except the two of them.  

“Thanks.” This time she gives a real smile because it’s the little things that he does that make her love him more and more every single day. Things may have gotten different in the last year but deep down she knows she can tell him anything and he will always be there to listen, to pay attention.  

“So, what are you doing here?”

“Turns out two hours of Michael Bublé is enough for me.”

“Really?”  

“Yep.” She answers but she knows that he knows that she’s lying. Stiles is familiar with her in a way no one else ever was. In fact, probably in a way no one else will ever be.  

“Well, I saw you humming White Christmas.”

She takes a drink of her hot chocolate. “It’s not my fault it’s so catchy and besides, why are we even listening to Christmas songs?”

“I may have forgotten to make a playlist,” he says looking at her eyes.

“That’s literally your only responsibility since I started coming to those parties.”

He chuckes, “I guess I was busy.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh._  

“No busy busy, not like that, I guess I just had a lot on my mind.” He starts to speak really fast, he usually does that when he's concerned.

She thought of making a comment but let it go.  

“Wanna share?”

He laughs and seems more anxious now.  

“I don’t actually know how to say this.”

“You can try,“ she places her hand on his because it doesn’t matter if she’s mad at him or herself. Lydia loves Stiles. Period. Simple as that.  

He takes a deep breath and stares at her gaze, "I’ve been trying to figure out a way of kissing this girl I really really like – honestly, like doesn’t even come close to what I feel about her - but she absolutely hates midnight kisses and I also don’t want her to think I’m only kissing her because of this fucking date and the truth is that I want to kiss her every hour and every day and did I mention that I really like her?”

She bites her lips, it’s an old habit that happens a lot when she’s around him, it’s like she’s speechless.  

“You’re the first girl I’ve ever danced with, remember how I had a crush on you freshman year, sophomore year, junior year." He stares into her eyes, holds her hand and continues, "I love you, Lydia.”

She kisses him.  

_Finally._

“I love you too, Stiles.” Lydia says between kisses.

They continue to kiss and he’s so delicate, he places his hand on her neck, then her cheek and when they finally break the kiss he places a kiss on her eyelids and brings her closer to him.  

It feels so right.

They don’t need to say anything right now – they can talk about this and everything else later.  

There’s a billion fireworks on the sky – and inside of her too.  

 

December 31, 2014.

It feels good to be in Beacon Hills for winter break. There’s something nostalgic about waking up and meeting Stiles, Scott and Allison for brunch like they did every Saturday when they were in high school. It feels good to be in the passenger seat of the jeep, hearing Stiles talk about the most random things and holding her hand every time the lights turn red. She still feels goosebumps every time he touches her.  

Not to mention that the weather is way better.

Their first semester was good, sometimes long-distance relationships are hard but as that’s part of life. They facetime everyday but still miss each other.  

“I didn’t get the chance of give you your Christmas present yet,” he says, hugging her while they walk to Scott’s house.

Lydia spent her Christmas in Boston because of a research of one of her classes. It was such an honor to be invited to Mrs. Evans research group, the only problem was that they had to work until December 29. Stiles offered to spend Christmas with her and she really wanted to say yes but she knew how much he missed his dad, it wasn’t fair.  It snowed a lot on Christmas day but she didn’t get the chance to enjoy her first white Christmas, Lydia stayed in the lab with the other students, they ordered Chinese food and talked about what they would do if they were with their families.

She likes to think she would celebrate with her family and then she would meet Stiles, Allison and Scott and they would watch Christmas movies all day.  

He grabs his phone and handles it to her.  

“What is it?”

“Unlock it and you will see,” he says, “well, your gift is your apartment, there were some problems with the deliver and it only arrived yesterday but since you’re going to Boston one day before I get there I wanted to show you this so I could see your face.”

She puts his password (her birthday) and unlocks his phone. There’s a star map with the title [“When we said I love you for the first time”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.underluckystars.com%2Fmap%2F0df8696a-3fb7-4921-abf2-276de48f06c9&t=ZGU1MTdkMTI2OGE5YzBkYTg0MGUwNzVjNzMwNzYyNGQwMTk0MTEwZSxES1Vmc0JHbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ArYelv0G-fQIPPxVRo4slOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Flydiamarkin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168576135796%2Fmidnights&m=1) and she keeps staring at the phone.

“The real one is in your apartment, this is just the print,” he repeats because he’s nervous, “do you like it?”

She looks away from the phone for the first time and puts her arms around his neck. There’s a few tears in her eyes, “Stiles, this is… It’s so special. I love this so much. I love you so much.”

He kisses her and brings her closer to him, “I love you Lyds.”

“We can use this as our first decoration when we move in together,” Stiles says.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

They hold hands and continue to walk to Scott’s house, where their friends will be waiting for them to celebrate a new year.  

 

December 31, 2032.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia speaks softly, her hair is up in a bun and she feels like she’s not fully wake yet.  

There’s no sunlight coming from the window and she’s so tired it takes her a solid two minutes to understand the situation.

It’s already dark. She looks at the phone on her and sees a picture of her and stiles on Italy last year as her lock screen and sees the time. “Shit.”  

Next to her, Stiles is sleeping peacefully. His sleeping habits changed a lot since high school – nowadays he’s able to sleep for six hours straight. Lydia hates to wake him up but now she has to. “Hey. Stiles. Stiles.”

“Lyds.” He mumbles with his face facing the pillow.

“We’re late.”

“It’s so comfy,” he places his hand on her belly and starts to draw small circles with his fingers.  

“I know but it’s 11pm.”

“WHAT” he jumps out of bed and goes in their closet and comes back two minutes later wearing the same clothes. He lays on bed next to her, this time facing her.

“Lyds, do the math with me. it would take at least 30 minutes to get ready,” she gives him a look, “ok, forty-five. Plus twenty minutes to get to Malia and Kira’s, but only if we’re lucky, it could be even more since they block some road this time of the year. Do you really wanna spend New Year in the car?”

“Depends, mine or yours?”

“Ha. Very funny. But if you want to go just say it and I will get ready.”

“Or we could stay.” She leans in and kisses him.  

Sometimes Lydia can’t believe she’s lucky enough to be married to her best friend. They have been together since they were seventeen, they are soulmates, emotional threaders.

“I totally agree.”

“We could watch a movie or something.”

“God. Are we that old already?” Stiles asks.  

“We have to come up with a good excuse, though.”

“Sorry guys, we’re terrible friends and we lost track of the time and end up sleeping till late but see you next year.”

“I think ‘Sorry guys, we’re terrible friends and we lost track of the time and end up sleeping till late because it’s our 3-year-old daughter doesn’t know the word ‘sleep.”  

"That’s better.”

“Agreed.”

“We should have let Anya stay with my mother today because we wanted to have fun and not be responsible for one night and instead of doing that we slept all day.“

“Our plan was good.”  

“Until Anya decided she wanted to go with us.”  

“Until Anya cried because she wasn’t going to stay with us.” Stiles kisses her collarbone and she feels him smiling.  

“And whose fault is that?” Lydia asks

“What?”

“Stiles, she’s our daughter, she’s already smart enough to know that if she cries you will do anything she wants.”

“She wasn’t actually crying,” he realizes.  

“Nope.”

“Oh god. We have another genius in the house. And we’re getting old. Maybe we should move to a house with no backyard. She made me run for an entire hour yesterday.“

"Or give her some video games, I’m sure she’s old enough.” Stiles opened his mouth to say something, probably give her a list of the games, “Stiles, I’m joking, don’t even think about it.”

“So, what’s our plan?”

“We stay in.”

“Come up with a better text, thought.”

“I can make something for us to eat,” he offers and gets out of bed.

She meets him for a hug, It’s warm and safe just like it was when they were teenagers.  

“And I can choose the movie. Perfect,” she says and kisses him, “don’t forget the hot chocolate.”

“You know I won’t,“ he kisses her again.  "I’ll see if Anya is awake.”  

They count down the seconds to the new year with their daughter and watch their favorite movies. It’s another year they spent together and the fact that they will spend every day, every week, every month, every year together for the rest of their lives warms Lydia’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, stydia's daughter is named Anya because im obsessed with Anastasia the musical.


End file.
